


Tokyo Lights

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, they're just two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's dinner goes better than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter poll asking who should propose and it tied... so this is the result ahaha.

Makoto looked up from his box of noodles when Rin sighed softly.  Setting down his food, he carefully scooted over the picnic blanket, avoiding various takeout boxes and candles, to sit next to Rin.

“Rin, what’s wrong?”  While he waited for an answer, he took one of Rin’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

Rin glanced over at him for a moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  He set down his box of rice before leaning against Makoto.  “Nothing, really.  Just wishing that this was more romantic.  I mean, it’s _Valentine’s Day_!”

“I think it’s plenty romantic.  The candles were a nice touch to the apartment balcony takeout picnic,” Makoto teased, laughing as Rin dug his elbow into his side.  “I’m serious, though!  I think it’s a nice way to spend the first night in our new apartment.”

Smiling softly at Rin’s growing blush, Makoto reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Rin’s ear.

“Are you sure this is okay?  It’s probably not too late to go out to a nice restaurant or something.”  Rin leaned into Makoto’s touch as he spoke, enjoying the warmth his boyfriend seemed to always radiate.  February nights weren’t exactly warm in Tokyo and the candles provided very little heat, so if he tried to steal Makoto’s warmth, could anyone really blame him?

Makoto pulled him close, practically onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around him, sharing his warmth.  “It’s more than fine, Rin.  You know I’m happy to just spend time with you.  It doesn’t matter what we’re doing.”

“I wanted to stargaze,” Rin huffed, pouting as he leaned back against Makoto’s chest.  “The lights of Tokyo just aren’t the same.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Makoto said, taking Rin’s hands in his own.  “It’s beautiful because I’m seeing it with you from the balcony of our brand new apartment.”

The noise Rin made was indescribable and Makoto just laughed, pressing his face into Rin’s neck.  He could _feel_ Rin’s blush, the heat a stark contrast to the cold air.  Comfortable and full, he rested his chin on Rin’s shoulder and looked out over the city.

They were quiet for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company, before Rin shifted to look at Makoto.

“I have a question,” he said, voice so soft it was almost drowned out by the sound of traffic several stories below them.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could make Rin so shy suddenly.  “I’ve got one for you too but you go first.”

Rin squirmed around, straddling Makoto’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  “Oh?  Then you go first.”

“What?  Rin, no, you mentioned it first!  So you should go first!”  Makoto looked down at the blanket, not wanting to look at Rin directly, not when he was so close.  Not when those bright red eyes were staring straight at him, making him feel like he was sixteen again and trying to gather the courage to ask Rin out.

“Fine, we’ll do it together okay?”  There was a small smile on his face as Rin shifted, reaching into his pocket.  He pulled out a small box and held it out to Makoto.

Only to be greeted with Makoto holding out a similar box.

They stared at the boxes for a moment before looking at each other, eyes wide in matching surprise. 

When it finally set it what was happening, Rin threw his arms around Makoto, hiding his face in his neck.  “Y-You…  You got me a ring?”  His voice shook as he choked back tears, trying his best to not lose it completely.

“Yeah.  I wanted to make it part of moving in.  I, um, I wanted this to be about us starting our lives together…”  Makoto laughed nervously, patting Rin on the back gently.  “I was so nervous but I really wanted this for us.”

Rin pulled back, wiping his eyes before swapping the ring boxes.  Opening the box, he stared at the ring silently before taking it out.  He watched it glint in the candle light before slipping it onto his finger.  When he looked up and watched Makoto put on his own ring, he finally gave in and let himself cry.

“Shit, Makoto…  I really love you,” he whispered, trying to hide his eyes behind his hand.

“I love you too, Rin.  I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”  Makoto leaned forward as he spoke, smiling at Rin.  He closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together in a kiss and if he was crying too, well, Rin wouldn’t tell anyone.


End file.
